I Don't Mind
by GTRAVIN
Summary: Randy and Kelly don't mind bumping into each other.  RKO/Kelly Kelly
1. Chapter 1

Kelly Kelly was walking down the hallway of the hotel the WWE superstars were residing. It wasn't exactly early and it wasn't late. Most of the superstars were out at the bars or clubs. Surprisingly Kelly was in the hotel having no plans.

As she walked down the hall, a door opened without her noticing in time. Thus, she got hit by the door and fell to the floor. That door was to the room that Randy Orton was staying in. Out came Randy looking down.

"Falling for me already Kelly?" Randy half smirked.

Kelly looked up at him and smiled. "No no just gravity." She replied in a rather playful tone.

Randy Orton offered her not one but two hands. She took his hands and let him pull her up defeating gravity. Randy used more force than he needed to and Kelly ended up close with him body to body.

The two stayed in that spot for more than a few seconds before stepping apart. However, Randy had forgotten to let go of her hands. Kelly didn't seem to mind though.

"Why aren't you out with the rest of em"? Randy inquired.

"I could ask you the same Mr. Orton" Kelly said. "Then again I never see you really out with the other superstars. You usually do your own thing."

This was correct. Randy had more acquaintances than friends in the business. And whenever he would go out on the towns, he usually went solo. No one ever really knew where he goes but they always assume its a club.

"Ahh so I see you've taken notice of me." Randy went on to say.

Kelly laughed a little, "Yeah you can say that."

Randy took a quick notice of the clock on the wall in the hallway. "The night is still young. I think I'll head out for a little tonight."

Kelly Kelly agreed. "Yeah you're right. I think I'll go to that club the other girls went to tonight. I wouldn't mind bumping into you again tonight." Kelly blushed a tiny bit as she said that last part in a quieter tone.

Randy had picked up on it though. "I wouldn't mind either."

She looked down to not show her blushing face and to hide from his gaze. That's when she noticed they were still holding hands. Randy caught on and finally let go. Kelly looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed til it was around 4 AM in the morning. Kelly Kelly had just walked out of the club by herself. Her Diva friends had chosen to stay longer and they couldn't get her to stay. They didn't want her leaving by herself but she had convinced them that she can handle herself. She was a professional wrestler just like them.<p>

In her line of sight, Kelly had seen a tall figure a block away leaving another club. A closer look would prove that the club in sight was a strip club. The figure had on khakis, black leather Prada shoes, and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Kelly Kelly was walking towards the figure and as she got closer, the more familiar the figure seemed. When the moonlight hit the figure's arms, Kelly finally noticed the tattoos covering both arms.

It was Randy Orton.

Kelly was only a few feet away from Randy now. She called his name and he turned around.

"Well if it isn't the one person I don't mind running into, Kelly Kelly." Randy shot her a half smile.

Kelly saw that Randy's shirt wasn't as tucked in or as buttoned all the way up. You could smell the liquor on him too. There was also lipstick on his neck.

Kelly shook her head and smiled a tad before saying, "Looks like someone had a good time tonight."

"Nothing out the ordinary I suppose but I think I would have had a better time if I was with you."

"Randy, you're drunk." was all Kelly could say. She didn't know if what Randy said was true or if he was just drunk and trying to have a one night stand with her. But she was not that kind of girl if that were his intention. Then Kelly thought what if Randy means just spending time with her and not just the physical aspect. Kelly sighed and concluded that she was thinking too much into one drunken statement made by Randy Orton.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly Kelly had called a taxi to take her and Randy Orton back to the hotel. They arrived back at the hotel and Kelly was going through her purse to pay the cab driver. They had to pay $37. Randy just grabbed a handful of 1s out his pocket and threw it in the passenger side. He had thrown almost $50 worth of single dollar bills.

Then Randy draped his right arm on Kelly's shoulder and started walking with her into the hotel.

"You didn't have to pay for the cab Randy."

"I'm a man with pride, you don't do shit like that. Besides, you were taking forever."

Kelly Kelly just stayed quiet as they took the elevator up to Randy's room. Kelly intended to go with Randy to his room and make sure he was good. Then she would head back to her own room and call it a night.

They got to his hotel room and sat down on the couch. Kelly made sure he wasn't gonna lay down. She wouldn't want him to lay down, fall asleep, and then throw up in his sleep. He could gag that way.

The pair sat in mutual silence on the couch. Randy still had his arm draped over her. Kelly had decided that everything was fine and it was time she retire back to her own room.

She gave Randy a kiss on the cheek and said, "Goodnight."

She got up and turned in the direction of the door. But before she moved, she felt Randy grab her wrist maybe a littler harder than she would have liked.

Randy looked up at her since he was still sitting and said, "You're leaving me?"

She couldn't help but hear how confused and almost sad his voice sounded.

He continued, "Everyone always leaves. Just go. I'm Randy Keith Orton. I don't need anyone!"

Randy had let go of her wrist and was motioning with his hand for her to leave.

Kelly really didn't know what to say or do at this point.

Randy then got up and wrapped his arms around her in a hug and said softly, "I don't need you. I want you."

Kelly was taken by surprise but managed to find her voice, "I won't leave you." She returned the embrace.

The two of them sat back down on the couch. Randy fell asleep as Kelly rested her head on his shoulder. Her mind was stuck on everything that Randy Orton had said to her. Kelly couldn't help over analyzing it all. Was this a sincere side of Randy Orton? Has anyone ever thought that Randy Orton would have a side like this? Was he just saying that because he was drunk? Well there's also that popular saying, "Drunken minds speak sober thoughts."

Kelly got up to find a blanket in Randy's room. She came back and got comfortable under his right arm again. She covered them with the blanket. Kelly started dozing off and her last thought was, "This isn't so bad. I don't mind having Randy Orton as my pillow."


	3. Chapter 3

Randy woke up to the sunlight hitting his face. He became aware that there was a beautiful female sleeping partially on him. Randy hadn't woken up to a woman in a long time. All the times he had a female over, he kicked them out after he was done with them.

Clearly, Randy Orton wasn't prepared for this. He tried remembering what happened last night. When he seen the face of the woman, it all came back to him.

Randy had a hangover though nothing too bad. He's had much worse. It was a simple headache that should go away after a shower and some breakfast.

Kelly started to stir awake. She woke up and cocked her head to see Randy's face.

"Good morning." Kelly greeted him with a smile.

"What are you still doing here?" Randy replied rather emotion-less.

His words stung Kelly Kelly and her smile dropped. Then she thought about the answer to his question. 'He was drunk last night and spoke from his heart when he said everybody leaves him but he wanted me to stay. Now he's sober and speaking from his brain. He would rather get rid of my presence because he doesn't want to get attached only to get hurt in the end.' It all made perfect sense to her.

"Last night, you said everybody leaves you. So I stayed. Because I'm not everybody. I'm Kelly. I'm not whoever wronged you in the past. I understand though. I know, Randy. I've been there before."

Kelly knew Randy was keeping his guard up. He could tell she understood. That doesn't mean he was going to trust her though.

"Sorry. If I hurt your feelings, I'm really just looking out for mine." Randy said basically as a heads up and Kelly Kelly nodded.

"Understood. I'm gonna head back to my room and change. Maybe I'll run into you downstairs for breakfast."

Randy walked her to his room door. Before she could say goodbye, Randy decided to walk with Kelly to her room. It was on the same floor as his just not as close as it could have been. It was a silence filled walk. Enjoyable though. When they reached her room door, no words were spoken. Randy pecked her on the cheek and they parted ways.

When Randy got back to his room, he kind of laughed and shook his head for a moment. She's not what he expected. 'She's something else. I like it.'

* * *

><p>Randy came down a little late for breakfast as it was dead when he arrived downstairs. Though, this is how Randy preferred it. He got his food and was about to take a seat at a table when he noticed Kelly Kelly sitting by herself. She didn't see him because her back was to his direction. So Randy silently walked over to table. He placed his tray on the table and asked, "Is this seat taken?"<p>

Kelly's face lightened up and she replied, "Nope, its all yours."

Randy took the seat which was across from Kelly. He noticed her tray was empty. She must have ate already.

"How come you were still here sitting by your lonesome?"

"Oh no reason, just got lost in my thoughts."

"Don't think too hard before you hurt yourself."

Kelly playfully punched Randy in the chest. She smiled and he laughed.

"Why are you so rough with me?" Randy fake pouted.

Kelly smirked, "And here I was thinking that's how Randy Orton liked it."

Randy couldn't help but smirk a little too. "What else do you know about Randy Orton?"

"Not enough."

"And how do you plan on solving that dilemma?"

"Umm, 21 questions?"

"Sure."


End file.
